Best Friends
by pahlee
Summary: AU. In this time, Ranma and Akane grew up together. This is their story, about being friends and falling in love - along with the obstacles they had to face to get where they are now: together. COMPLETE.
1. Children

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

All around the yard, the petals of the neighboring cherry blossom trees scattered themselves on the ground. In the midst of all the springtime merriment, sat two female adults on a blanket underneath the shade next to a small koi pond. Their feet slowly kissing the top of the water as the fish swam around them. Bales of soft laughter escaped their lips as the two friends chatted animatedly.

The paler if the two with a fair complexion turned a hurried cheek to her friend, "How wonderful...our kids will grow up together." A smile grew on the auburn haired woman, "Of course...they'll be such good friends, just like us Noriko."

"I hope so," Noriko said as she turned her head to see her other two girls inside the house with Soun and Genma, watching cartoons. Their laughter was carried out by the wind to the yard. Nodoka offered her pinky finger and Noriko obliged by encasing her own around it.

"Pinky swear."

-#-

"He's so cute," Noriko said as Ranma wrapped his little hands around her own larger one, his bright blue eyes shining in the sunlight, "So handsome!" Nodoka giggled as her son wiggled around in her arms while her ever so pregnant friend stood before her with her two other girls' clutching the hem of her skirt.

"And you said his name is...?" Noriko questioned as the little boy tilted his head and smiled a cute smile. "Ra-n-ma," Nodoka sounded out, "Ranma."

"How nice," Noriko said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheeks softly, "Hello little Ranma. Hello."

-#-

"It was a difficult delivery, but she managed to pull through." Soun said as his kids sat on his lap. His eldest looked worried as she asked, "So mommy is gonna be okay? And our little sister too?"

Soun smiled down at her as Nabiki cocked her head in curiosity as she listened in, "Yes, baby girl...mommy's fine and so is Akane."

"Akane?" the two girls chirped. Soun nodded, "Yes, Akane's the name of your sister."

"Cool!" Nabiki commented as she pulled on her father's shirt, "Can we seem them, daddy? Can we?" A nurse came and said a few words to him before he answered, "In a little while."

-#-

"You look like a train hit you," Nodoka commented as she sat down on the chair beside her, Ranma sleeping soundly in her arms. "Geez...thanks for that," Noriko chuckled, "I feel like a trian hit me."

"But...are you okay?" Nodoka asked worriedly, as she gave her friend a once over to evaluate her health. A slow hand came up to indicate a don't-worry-gesture but Noriko was too weak to do so. Ranma stirred in her arms as Nodoka moved forward to help her, "No worries, I'm just tired."

"I saw her," Nodoka said as she sat back down, "She's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Noriko mouthed as the medicine finally hit her and began to feel drowsy. The last thing she saw was her friend smiling as Ranma stirred awake.

-#-

"Look at them," Nodoka said as the two babies curled against one another as they took their naps. Noriko peered over the crib and grinned wildly, "They're so adorable..."

The two mothers watched as their children slept soundlessly in the afternoon.

-#-

Akane cooed in her mother's arms as Kasumi scampered ahead and Nabiki held onto their father's hand for a walk one warm afternoon.

"Genma tells me you want Akane to train in the art when she's old enough," Soun said as he kept a look-out for his daughters. A small smile rose on his wife's face, "Perhaps, Nodoka and I spoke of something like that. You know how adamant Genma is about teaching Ranma. I just ...y'know; suggested he have a sparring buddy? And why not our little girl?"

"I have nothing against it," Soun rebutted, "But..."

"Is it because Akane is a girl?"

An awkward silence followed as the family continued on with their stroll. It was broken by Soun when he finally responded, "That has something to do with it..."

"Well! It's not like she has to pursue it if she has no interest, it was merely a suggestion afterall, darling."

"...We shall see."

-#-

"Good job little Akane!" Soun beamed as his four-year old smiled a toothy grin at him. He ruffled her short hair as he recalled her successfully completing the kata.

"I do good, daddy?" her soft voice questioned.

"You did wonderful," he replied as the dojo then filled with shouts and cries from Ranma's own training, and the two Tendo's watched with curiosity, flow around the room.

"Dadddy!" Akane asked excitedly, "When will I learn that? Huh? When? When?"

Smiling softly, Soun smiled down at her, "Soon little one..."

-#-

"Why is mommy going in the ground, daddy?" Akane asked as she watched men in black hoist her mother down into a hole. "Mommy's just gonna sleep, honey," Soun replied as he held his composture, holding his youngest's hand in his.

"Why there? Why not in her room with you?"

Nabiki turned to say something, but Soun shot her a look that could cut steel and she bit her tongue as she looked away. Kasumi stood alongside her, her arms folded neatly in front of her as the tears streamed down her little face.

They began to fill in the hole, and that threw Akane into hysterics, "Daddy! Daddy! Why are they doing that? Tell 'm to stop or else mommy can't get up! Daddy!"

It was then that Nodoka raised her head, her tears still falling as she watched Akane try to figure things out. So distracted, she was caught unaware of the fact that her son had left her side and was standing next to Akane.

He was holding her hand as Akane used her now free hand to wipe away the tears, "Mommy!"

-#-

A punch. A kick. A block. A hit.

"Cool! You finally tagged me, 'kane!" Ranma congratulated his sparring mate, "You're getting better!"

The two ten year olds smiled at one another as they caught their breaths. "Thank you, Ranma-kun!"

Gathering himself, he went over and put a friendly arm around her, "Wanna go see if my mom made us some snacks?" Excited, Akane nodded and the two took off in the direction of the kitchen. There, they found Nodoka and Kasumi putting out dishes.

"Akane-chan!" Kasumi chided as her little sister came waltzing in plastered with sweat, "You know better than that!" And with that, she took a clean washcloth and cleaned her sister's face, "Next time, clean yourself up."

Ranma was giggling, but Nodoka shot him a stare, "Kasumi's right, Ranma, you ought to wash up before eating." With that, Ranma paled and uttered a 'yes mom' under his breath as he went to the sink to wash himself up. After that ordeal, the two kids sat at the kotatsu, eating watermelon and rice crackers. Kasumi joined them and a bit later, Nabiki did too.

Nodoka stood over them, smiling as she took in the sight.

She also noticed, the subtle way her son would offer a piece to Akane, and sit _just_ the right distance from her. And who could miss the way he looked at her?

**Author's Note**

Mmm'kay, this story has been sitting on my mind for a while and I finally got myself to write it. There are three parts to this story. I finally managed to get a new (old) car, for those who read my a/n's and keep up with things like that. And here's a tidbit: I named my car "p-chan", because it's a Prius, lol.


	2. Teen

"Your uniform looks funny," Ranma said as he peered over the island bar in the kitchen as his mother tied a bow in the back of Akane's dress. Akane huffed as she put her arms on her hips, causing Nodoka to lunge forward as she moved.

"Shut up, Ranma!" Akane retaliated.

Thanks to the distance between them, Ranma decided to stick his tongue out at her, only to be reprimanded by his mother. "Kids, quit that," Nodoka said calmly as she stood up and fixed the bow in Akane's hair, "And Ranma, don't be rude, it's not Akane-chan's fault her school has her wearing this."

Nodding her head, Akane agreed as Nodoka looked down at her lovingly, "Ranma's being childish, sweetie. He's bummed that you two won't be going to the same junior high."

"Mom!" Ranma blurted, his face red as he ducked behind the bar again.

Akane giggled as she walked over to him and hopped onto a stool and reached for a bowl of cereal, "Ohh, gonna miss me?"

"Who'd miss you?" Ranma muttered as he shoveled food into his mouth avoiding the topic, all the while his cheeks sported a pink tint. Akane giggled as she ate her breakfast.

-#-

"Hnn," Akane said as she stretched her arms above her head as she walked along the pavement, a sigh followed as her bag felt like a ton of bricks on her shoulders.

"Stupid school," she mumbled as she turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she ushered her hands up in apology, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Akane?"

Stopping her antics, Akane looked up and saw a familiar cocky grin.

"Ranma!"

"Haha, clumsy as ever huh, Tendo?" The voice said, Akane raised her eyebrow as she realized Ranma ws not the one to say it. Careening her head sideways, she saw the taller companion of her friend. The bane of her existance, and childhood rival: Ukyo Kunoji.

"Ukyo," Akane muttered under her breath. The lanky twelve year old made her way over to her, her arms crossing her chest, "Ranchan told me you got into that prissy Junior high, the one where ya gotta be top smarts?"

Narrowing her eyes, Akane restrained herself. Ranma stood off to the side, looking a bit uneasy. "Guess you're pretty smart, huh..."

The sarcasm behind that statement did not go unnoticed, and Akane narrowed her eyes further, her hand tightening around the grip of her bag. Just as she was about to rebute, she found her free arm being pulled in one direction.

"Ukyo, if you ain't gonna be nice to Akane, I think it's best you go home," Ranma said over his shoulder, "Akane doesn't need to take that sorta crap from you," he glanced back to see her surprised face, "You barely got in at our school."

-#-

"Thanks back there..." Akane whispered as she brought in a tray of cookies Kasumi had made last night, "I was just about to sock her if you hadn't pulled me away."

"You're welcome," Ranma said as he ate a cookie.

Sitting down beside Ranma, Akane put her hand on his own hand that rested ontop of his lap, he blushed slightly as she smiled sweetly at him, "You're my best friend, Ranma."

-#-

"You're not listening to me," Ranma said agitated as Akane brushed her long hair in front of him. All she did was ignore him. "Akane, quit bein' stubborn, I'm telling ya'," Ranma said. But Akane kept on her game.

Frustrated, Ranma threw his arms into the air, "Geez, ya never listen to me, dammit!"

"Ranma!" Akane hissed as she shook her brush at him, "Auntie Nodoka said you weren't allowed to curse."

"Pfft, I'm 14 now Akane," Ranma replied coolly, "And besides," he shot back, "Didn't your dad say you couldn't date till you were sixteen?"

"We're just eating pizza, Ranma," Akane retorted, "And that's beside the point."

"Last time I checked, thirteen was not sixteen."

"I'll be fourteen in two months!"

"That's still not sixteen."

At that, Akane threw the hairbrush at Ranma, allowing another illicit word as it connected.

"Does it even matter, Ranma?"

"Yea, it kinda does!"

"Why?"

"He's too old for you!"

"He's _your_ age, Ranma...and if I recall correctly, you're his senior by a month."

For a moment, it was silent between them and Ranma finally replied, "That's not the point, the point is you're dating when you're not supposed to."

"When did you become my dad, Ranma?" Akane spat, "Geez, I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I-I," Ranma stuttered, "_How can I be happy for you?_"

Akane stared down her friend for a moment before she brushed her hair behind her, allowing it to fall in waves. Quickly puffing out her chest, Akane sighed, "Look, it's not a date, okay? We're just classmates, and he's treating me out to pizza because we got an A on our project."

"You were bound to get an A on it anyways!" Ranma replied.

Blushing slightly, Akane looked at Ranma in surprise, and she saw him quickly discover his slip as he blushed, "W-what I meant was…"

"Oh, Ranma," Akane sighed, "Look – you wanna go too? Is that was this is about? I know how you get about food."

Struck dumb, Ranma could not help but gawk at her. Was that all she really thought of him? But…in reality – that's all he led her to believe. Blushing madly, he mustered up, "Yeah…I'm kinda jealous you get to get pizza."

Putting on her pretty smile, Ranma had noticed had gotten a lot more effective, she pulled on his hands and said, "Then join us for dinner, Ranma."

-#-

"Y-you look cute," Ranma muttered as Akane walked in with her hair framing her small face. "Thanks!" Akane said as she found a seat next to him, "I wanted something new, and decided to get my hair cut," she fondled with the back of her hair, "I-it's not too short, is it?"

"No," Ranma replied, "It looks good on you."

-#-

Another year rolled around, and it was already time for their freshman year in high school. This time around, though – the two would spend it together.

"I'm so excited to be going to the same school as you this time," Akane commented as she waltzed down the stairs of the Saotome house, "It'll be just like before junior high!"

"Yeah," he said as he slipped on his shoes, "It's going to be really fun."

"What's the matter?" Akane asked as she stood beside him in the doorway, cocking her head ever so slightly as she watched a blush rise to his cheeks, "Do you have a fever?"

Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed the palm of her hand firmly on his forehead, feeling no abnormal spike of heat there, she made a face, "No…that's not it," she placed her hands on either side of his face, and his face flared up as she brought his head down to look at her, allowing him a nice view of her cleavage from his vantage point.

And his very male mind decided to play with him that morning.

Quickly pushing her aside, he took in a deep breath, "Look, it's nothing, 'kane, it's just that I don't wanna go to school."

Smirking, Akane shrugged, "You've _never_ wanted to go to school."

Right before they were about to leave, a small voice called out to them. Turning around, they were met with Nodoka who held two beautifully wrapped bento boxes, "For lunch."

-#-

"No! No! No!"

Ranma kept repeating it over and over in his head as he recalled all the boys who chased after Akane. The leers they had when she walked in, the way their greedy little eyes would give her the once over and their disgusting drooling faces.

And they way they would react when she smiled.

That was _**his**_smile.

She was _**his**_ friend, not theirs.

And dammit, he will make sure they know it.

-#-

So, despite what he told her, she went ahead and did it against his wishes. Now he sat in her house, watching the television as her two older sisters were in the kitchen talking amongst each other. It had not occurred to them that it was weird that Ranma was there.

He was practically family.

-#-

Breathing heavily, Akane slumped over, catching her breath as her clothes hung loosely around her tattered body. She groaned as she felt the bruise on her wrist begin to throb, but she held on as she stood up and made her way back home.

It would be the end of the world, the day Akane Tendo would lose.

And no hormonally driven group of boys were going to beat her, if she had anything to say.

-#-

When she got home, she expected to be chastised, yelled at and comforted.

What she did not expect was to see Ranma there.

He stood up, worry in his eyes as he ran over and examined her once over, and quickly called her sisters. After telling her story, she never thought she saw Ranma as furious as she did then. He gritted his teeth as he tended to her wounds, and muttered soft words as he helped clean her up.

It was then, Akane realized, just how much of a friend she had in him.

And just how much she loved him.

-#-

"It's been three months," Akane said as she closed the door behind her, seeing the boys sprawl away as Ranma walked alongside her, "They're still scared of you?'

"They damn better be," Ranma said, popping his knuckles, "For what they did for you, they'd better be fearing their lives."

A soft giggled escaped her lips. Ranma looked over at her curiously, "What's so funny?"

"You keep protecting me like you're my knight or something," Akane said softly.

Blushing, Ranma kept his focus forward as they walked.

"Does that make me your princess?"

Ranma stopped in his tracks, but Akane kept walking. When she noticed he had paused, she turned to face him. She saw that his face was red, and soon found hers reddening too as her mind just processed what had slipped out.

She had meant to say that part in her mind!

"O-oh," Akane sputtered, "W-What I meant was –"

"I-if you were _my_ princess…would that bother you if you were?"

The two looked at one another, both red in the face. Whatever was the next thing to happen would forever change their relationships, and it took away his breath as he watched her slowly nod her no, and smiled, " Doesn't bother me one bit."

**Author's Note**

Well, I didn't really expect this story to be much; just a rambling of fluff or whatever. It's not meant to be taken seriously, and I thank you guys for the many hits. It's a big turn out, I wasn't really expecting it (was looking at 100), but it spiked, a lot. In the first day. And that's what really matters, right? That makes me happy! Anyways, there's one more part to this story, and I will probably have it out soon (maybe, don't hold me to it). But it's the final wrap up and the "adult" story (not _that_ kind of adult story). This was their pre-teen~teen years as best friends. Hrnn.


	3. Adult

"Hey, are you ready?" Ranma asked as he came in through her window, plopping down on the other side of the wall, and next to her desk. Akane looked up, not surprised to see him enter that way, but still…

"Ranma, I still have a few more questions to go over," she answered coolly as she brushed the eraser remains off the top of her desk, "Let me finish those and then I'll be ready."

He put his hand over her lab manual and she looked up, pretending to be irritated, but she couldn't feign it for long for his cocky smile got to her.

"You can do it later, come on," he leaned down, and inches away from her lips, he whispered, "I want to show you something." That was when he closed the space and captured her lips in a soft kiss, and as he pulled away he was rewarded with his girlfriend cutely blushing up at him.

"R-Ranma," she whispered softly as he smiled at her.

"Let's go, 'kane," he said as he drew her hand in his and pulled her from the desk, he was making his way to the window when Akane started to tug on his hand.

"I can't go out the window!" she said in disbelief.

"Don't worry," he said as he got her through and held her in his arms and jumped down, as she threw her arms around his neck, he continued, "I got you, it'll be okay. I'd never let anything hurt you, you know that."

When he landed, he slowly let her down and Akane let go of her hold around his neck and she kissed him quickly. He smiled goofily as he asked her what that was for, and she responded, "For being you."

He took of her hand then, and began to lead her out of her yard and onto the street. They walked for a bit until Akane finally asked him, "Where are we going?"

"A place you might like," he answered her.

"It's getting dark," Akane commented, "Will we still be able to see it?"

"Yeah, it's even more stunning at night."

A little bit longer, they came to a bridge they always crossed on their way to school. He brought her underneath the structure and the stream of water underneath it. A bit confused, Akane followed, but said nothing.

"Here," Ranma finally said as they stopped where the water disappeared into the horizon, and fireflies began to glow.

Thousands of yellow blipping bugs started to disappear and reappear before her eyes. Like small lanterns floating in the air, the fireflies danced around her, and a smile appeared on her lips, she held out her free hand and a few of them flitted past her.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he watched the glow reflect off her face, illuminating her natural beauty in the night.

"I love it," she replied happily as she watched them flit around some more, "It's so beautiful!"

"T-there's something else," Ranma said as he let go of her hand. Akane watched him, a bit confused as he stepped forward, turning his back to her.

"What is it?" she asked, a bit worried at his attitude, something was up and it was worrisome.

For a brief moment, it was silent and the only thing that was heard was the sounds of cicadas in the backdrop. But, he turned around and he seemed nervous. Akane was about to ask if anything was wrong when he stepped forward and took both her hands in his.

"I-I know we've been dating for two years now, and that it's our final year in high school, and we'll be off to a university soon…but you know how much I care about you, how I'd do anything to protect you, make sure that you're happy, right?" he said as he stared into her eyes.

Nodding, he continued, "We've been friends, literally, forever, best friends…for as long as I can remember. We grew up together, fought…and we're together now, but…my question for you is – are you willing to spend your life with me as your…h-husband?"

A gasp escaped Akane's lips as he knelt down and let go of her hands, he reached behind him and took out a small case from his pocket, he opened it up to reveal a simple silver band beaded with diamonds nestled in the box, the lights from the overhead fireflies illuminated it in a special way that seemed ethereal.

"Akane Tendo, will you marry me?"

#

"Oh my god," Nabiki kept uttering as she paced back in forth, she was much more pumped about Ranma proposing that Akane would have pegged her for.

"Oh my god!" she repeated as she shook Kasumi in a manner that was in disbelief, "Oh my god, that little punk had the guts to propose to our little sister, and our little punk had the guts to say yes! Oh my god!"

Akane sat there, her hands folded neatly in her lap with a light blush painted on her cheeks. Kasumi was laughing while Nabiki freaked out some more. "Calm down, Nabiki! It's not like we didn't see this coming!"

"What?" Akane chirped, "You mean to tell me you _knew_ he would!"

"Of course! Everyone knew he's in love with you, sweetie! And the world knows you love him!" Kasumi replied happily as she tried to contain her middle sister's antics, "Didn't you?"

Blushing madly, Akane shook her head and whispered, "I-I just thought…he liked me a lot, I didn't know he'd have feelings for me, like I do for him."

"This wedding is going to be **big**!" Nabiki exclaimed, "Nothing short of perfection for you and Ranma!"

Soun finally entered, his head a bit dizzy as he was drinking in celebration for his youngest daughter's engagement to his friends' son. "Nabiki, honey, could you keep it down? Your father has a bit of a headache…."

Kasumi giggled, "Oh, daddy, you and Mr. Saotome drinking like that won't be good, how will you be able to stand at the wedding?"

"Not the same way Akane will after her wedding night!" Nabiki joked happily as she nudged her sister in the ribs, "Am I right?"

"Nabiki!" Akane said in an exasperated manner, blushing madly now, "Shut up!" But, Akane could not contain her smile as she sat there with her family exclaiming their happiness. Looking down at her hand, she watched as the ring glint in the light and another beaming smile replaced the one that was on her face just moments ago.

#

The wedding was gorgeous, much like a fairy tale ending, the two stood in front of their friends and family as they confessed their love and exchanged vows. Akane, now Akane Saotome, stood at the altar with happy tears streaming down her face as the guests applauded their matrimony. Nodoka stood there, clapping loudly as she smiled at her daughter-in-law, she mouthed her congratulations.

Ranma squeezed her hand once more, and she turned to face him with tears clouding her eyes, he mouthed an 'I love you' and she smiled, "I love you, so much."

That night, Ranma made sure that Akane was his, in more ways that one.

#

Years have passed now, and Akane and Ranma had graduated from their university together, they sat in the living room of the Tendo dojo, now the Saotome dojo, tired from their earlier activities of teaching lessons for students and adults in martial arts.

Akane sat comfortably on the couch as her father sat on the other side, watching the television as Ranma sat on the floor, cross-legged with one of their triplets in his lap, watching the program. Beside him, were the other two kids sleeping soundly.

Ranma stared up at his pregnant wife and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said sweetly as she reached forward and put her small hand on his shoulder, "And I'm really glad you're my best friend, honey."

END

**Author's Note**  
Well, this is the end of _Best Friends_, like I said in the first chapter, this was not intended to be a long story, and only 3 installments. I wanted to wrap it up, something sweet and endearing. Maybe one day I'll write a one-shot version of this chapter, and elaborate on what happened. But, for now, this is enough. Thanks for the hits and reviews!


End file.
